


Playing the Fool

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock asks Jim to act as interpreter. It does not go well, but all is not lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theplotholesmademedoit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotholesmademedoit/gifts).



> Who wanted "... Jim interpreting one of Spock’s lectures."
> 
> I know nothing about the Argelians save from what was mention in the TOS episode “Wolf in the Fold’, so what’s mentioned here I completely made up. Also wasn’t sure what to call Spock Prime, so he’s just the older Spock.

“Why can't Uhura do this?”

Jim was trying hard to not sound like he was whining even though everyone could hear that was what he was in fact doing. Spock peered at his captain tight lipped before he answered.

“The lieutenant is currently in sick bay with a fever. You know this, Captain,” He admonished.

Jim frowned, shuffling his feet. “ Yeah I do but I don't think this is something I should be doing. I mean speak passable Vulcan if I think about it, but acting as your interrupter to a room full of delegates─”

“Aww Jim what's the worst that could happen?”

Jim turned to look at Dr. McCoy who had cut him off. “I could think of a few things,” Jim mumbled to himself.

Spock's eyes softened and quickly looked around before reaching out a hand. He touched Jim's face with two fingers as he said: “You will be fine, tal-kam.”

Jim smiled in response as he raised his hand to Spock's. His two forefinger covered the Vulcan’s before Jim stepped back, adjusting the collar of his dress uniform.

“Alright,” he said. “Let's do this.

~*~

“I never knew Vulcans had a word for Waffle?”

McCoy's words rang in Jim's ears and his tried to bury his face in his hands. The speech was over and while Spock had spoke to his audience of rebuilding a new Vulcan that will take a stronger role in building solid peaceful future in the Federation, Jim had spoke of sehlat, beeswax and yes waffles. Spock should have been given a medal for not raising his eyebrow at his audience as they started giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh god,” Jim moaned in his palms refusing to look at Spock, who was staring at his captain, his expression even more controlled that normal.

“Jim, I assure you that it is quite alright and I forgive you,” Sock said his voice tight. Jim looked up from his hands his blue eyes wide.

“No it's not,” he retorted. “You know how I know it's not alright? Cause you have the same look on your face as you did right before you tried to kill me on the bridge two years ago. You are going to kill me and right now I think might let you.”

Spock's eyes narrowed. “I am not looking at you like that because I do not wish to kill you. I didn't wish to kill you then. If you will remember I had just lost my home world and my mother. I was under a great amount of stress at the time and you were purposely being difficult.”

“Waffles,” McCoy said chuckling under his breath. “I can't wait to tell Carol about this.”

Jim balled his fists up and slammed them down on the table before him. “Will you shut up about the damned waffles!” His voice reverberated around the room and both Spock and McCoy stared at him.

Finally McCoy snorted and started out of the room. Jim called after him: “Where are you going?”

“To tell Carol about the waffles, you dick!”

Jim laid his head on the table and sighed. “This sucks.”

“I wouldn't say that,” A deep gruff voice came into the room followed by Spock's older self. The older Vulcan peered down at Jim and Spock, a soft almost merry expression on his lightly weathered features.

Both Jim and Spock peered up at him and blinked.

“How can you say that? You were there. You know how badly I screwed up,” Jim said. The older Spock nodded sagely and Jim could see the tiniest turn at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes,” the old Vulcan started. “But It would seem that the evening is saved. A few members of the audience are right now explaining to everyone that the two of you were trying out an old Argelian technique of keeping an audience entertained during any sort of lengthy speech. While the speech is given, a jester will crack jokes to keep the mood light, making sure that he does not interrupt the important parts of what is being said.”

He beamed down at Jim and Spock, as they stared at him open mouthed.

“But that is not what we were doing,” Spock said his tone puzzled.

The older Spock looked from one to the other and shrugged. “They don't know that,” he supplied. “As far as your audience is concerned, Starfleet was embracing diversity in these troubling insular times and that even a man as great as James T. Kirk is not ashamed to play the fool for the sake of reaching out to people for the common good.”

Jim blinked.

“Is that what you told everyone?” He accused. The older Spock blinked and Jim could tell that he was faking his surprise and dismay.

“Jim, I am troubled that you would make such an implication.”

“I bet.” Jim sighed and looked at his first officer. Spock seemed to looking at the table, but he no longer looked like he was ready to choke the life of his lover and captain, so Jim smiled. He peered back up at the other Spock. “Thanks, man.”

One slim silver eyebrow came up. “Thanks are not needed as I did nothing.” He gave them both a kind look as he raised his hand in the ta'al. “Live long and prosper,” he said, before turning and exiting the way he came.

Jim stared at the door the old Vulcan went through for a moment before he turned to Spock.

“Spock? I'm sorry I screwed up your speech.” His voice was ladened with sincerity and Spock peered back Jim his expression surprising coy.

“Well it is not as if you did so intentionally,” he said.

Jim simply smiled. “Would I do something like that?” he teased picking up on and hope to make good use of Spock's light mood.

Spock tilted his head to one side as if he was thinking and said: “Perhaps.”

Jim just laughed before standing up and walked over to where Spock sat. He held up his first two fingers silently and was please when Spock touched them with his own.

“Alright Spock, let go out there and talk to people. Maybe I can keep up this jester act and everyone will have a good laugh.”

“How big of you,” Spock intoned as he too stood, facing his captain.

Jim grinned wildly his blue eye shining. “Oh you know me. Anything for the Federation and of course for my T'hai'la.” Quickly he gave Spock a peck on the cheek and turned towards the door.

Spock, blushing green stared after his  c aptain and for brief moment smiled. 

 


End file.
